


Eggs

by Anonymous



Series: What's on the Menu? (Egg Fics) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eggs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Sex Toys, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, a hint of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: @sapnap: just laid eggs it fucking hurt
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: What's on the Menu? (Egg Fics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028035
Comments: 35
Kudos: 584
Collections: Anonymous





	Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> this hasn't been proof read, no prizes for guessing why.
> 
> i look forward to seeing screenshots of this on twitter.

Sapnap might not quite be old enough to legally drink, but he could say with certainty that some kind of intoxication had to have been involved in the purchase of the parcel that sat on the floor of his bedroom.

He could remember some things about that night. He wasn’t sure if it was  _ more  _ or  _ less  _ than he wanted to remember, but he remembered regardless. Joking with Dream, screensharing the entire experience, laughing about the different product names (who the hell on their marketing team though  _ Brogoth  _ was a good name for a sex toy?), and - perhaps most importantly - he remembered the bet. He remembered that  _ he  _ hadn’t bought what was in the parcel, he’d been too chicken to go through with it, but Dream had been more drunk than him (being twenty-one, it was much easier for him to acquire the amount of alcohol required to get drunk) and Dream had been more than happy to spend  _ one-hundred and fifty dollars  _ on sex toys and shipping for Sapnap.

Clearly, Dream remembered too, because Sapnap saw the message from Dream pop up on discord - a screenshot of a ‘ _ your parcel has been delivered!’  _ email and a winking emoji.

Wanting someone to suffer through the experience with him, Sapnap immediately called Dream with his camera on - pointing it directly at the box as he went to grab a knife to cut through the tape. Despite being in his kitchen when Dream answered the call he could hear Dream wheezing, and by the time Sapnap had made his way back into his bedroom the older man seemed to have laughed himself into tears.

“You’re such an idiot, Dream.” Sapnap said. “I thought you’d have cancelled the order or something when you sobered up, why did you let it ship! What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?!”

“Sapnap--” Dream laughed, his voice high pitched and his words strained. “I’m gonna fuckin’  _ die.”  _

“You’re gonna die?!” Sapnap said. “I’m the one that owns a fucking--” He paused, slicing through the tape of the box in one quick motion before reaching in to find the order slip. “What the fuck is a  _ Krubera _ and why the shit is it  _ twelve inches long?!”  _

Reaching into the box, Sapnap wrapped his hand around the alien looking member and felt his entire face scrunching up in disgust, Dream only laughing harder as he pulled it from the box.

“It’s fucking  _ neon green?!  _ You bought a  _ neon green ovipositor?!”  _

With Dream too far gone to even form words anymore, Sapnap continued to look through the box, pulling out the two egg molds and the insertion tool, and a bottle of lube that Dream had clearly added to the order. As Dream continued to laugh, much quieter than before (though Sapnap had a feeling that was because Dream was now laughing on the floor rather than the fact that his laughing had lessened), something seemed to click in Sapnap.

Dream wasn’t going to get away with this.

“I’m gonna have to call you back later Dream.” Sapnap said. “Don’t die laughing, and  _ don’t tell George.” _

With that, he ended the call, and Sapnap looked at the collection in front of him. 

He knew  _ exactly  _ what he was going to do.

# # # 

By the time everything was ready, George had gone to bed. The three had been on a call together for the last few hours and Sapnap had found himself anxious for the Brit to leave them alone. Since realising how he could use the bet to his advantage, Sapnap had become increasingly more confident in his plan, and the later it got the more excited he became to try it out. 

He excused himself for a moment to grab some dinner, though as he headed into the kitchen he knew that was the last thing on his mind. Instead, when he reached into the fridge, he pulled out the two molds and smiled to himself. The gelatin had set, and now he had plenty of eggs of varying sizes that he could use with the toy. Without giving himself another moment to think, he returned to his bedroom and began to set everything out to his liking. He was still muted, Dream didn’t know he’d returned, and before he turned his camera and microphone back on he made sure that the angle was right: that Dream would be able to see  _ everything  _ that he did to himself.

The thought alone had him halfway hard already, the man glad that he’d worn nothing beneath his sweatpants. Dream had no idea what was about to happen, Dream was about to watch him fuck himself with the toy, about to watch him cum, and Sapnap hurried to finish preparing. His chair was moved out of the way, a towel had been placed on the end of his bed in a half-assed attempt to avoid too much cleanup when he finished, the toy had been loaded with the eggs he’d made, and the bottle of lube sat ready for use.

“Dream?” Sapnap asked, unmuting himself. His breathing was already quicker than it had been before, his heart beginning to race. It was now or never.

“Yup?”

“Can you turn your camera on for a bit?”

“Aww, does Sappy miss my face?” The older man cooed, laughing a little as he complied with Sapnap’s request. He looked sleepy, his hair messy and his posture terrible, but Sapnap didn’t mind. It didn’t matter how disheveled he looked now, what was important was getting to see how red he could make him go - watching how his eyes would linger on his body as he worked himself…

“Fuck…” Sapnap whispered quietly, taking in one last breath before he turned on his own cam. 

“Sapnap?” Dream asked, an eyebrow raising at the tone of Sapnap’s voice. When the man in question saw Dream’s face turn a light shade of pink, he assumed that meant his webcam had loaded for the other. “What are you--”

“You bought me that toy, Dream.” Sapnap said, standing close to his desk still. At the moment Dream could only see the top half of him, and he used that to his advantage, one hand palming himself through his fabric of his sweatpants as he fought back a low moan. “You’re going to watch me use it. Understand?”

Sapnap could see the thoughts going through Dream’s head. His emotions were always so obvious, and that was part of the reason he’d never shown his face online, but right now it worked perfectly for Sapnap. He could see the arousal and lust, the moment of fear quickly replaced with curiosity at this more dominant, controlling side of Sapnap that he’d never seen before, and Dream could only nod quickly. His tongue poked between his lips to lick at them, and Sapnap grinned. If this was what his words did to the man, he couldn’t wait to see what his actions would do.

“Good boy.” Sapnap leaned into his microphone, whispering the words to Dream before he moved back and settled onto his bed. 

From there it was hard to see the other man clearly, and that almost made it easier. They’d been friends for so long that Sapnap worried it would have been awkward, but as he shimmied out of his sweatpants there was nothing but lust and hunger driving him. He didn’t give a damn, there was no awkwardness, he just wanted to put on a show.

Still, this was a new experience for him, and he started slow. He uncapped the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount into one hand, before using that to coat the toy. It was long, far longer than anything that Sapnap thought could reasonably  _ fit  _ inside of him, but he knew that wasn’t the point. So long as the tip was far enough inside that the eggs would lodge themselves in him, he’d succeed. 

“Can you take your shirt off?” 

Sapnap looked up, glancing at the screen a few feet away from him. There was a conversation that needed to happen later - he needed to know just what Dream was after - but for now, he just nodded. He pulled the garment over his head and tossed it in the same direction as his sweatpants, hearing the material softly land on the floor and immediately forgetting about it. It didn’t matter to him any longer, not now he was utterly naked, spreading his legs, coating a toy with lube and showing off to his best friend.

Reaching for the lube again, Sapnap covered the index finger of his left hand in as much as he deemed necessary before shifting on his bed and arching his back just a little - wanting Dream to have at least some kind of view as he brought his finger to his hole. He didn’t press in immediately, instead circling his finger to spread the lube over his skin and give him a few moments to brace. He’d never really explored his sexuality, never needed to put a label on it, but he didn’t see himself as a  _ bottom,  _ he didn’t assume he’d enjoy being penetrated, so it wasn’t something he tried particularly often.

As he pushed his first finger inside he felt a strange mix of pain and pleasure, his eyes closing and a groan slipping from his lips. 

Okay, so maybe he was wrong about not enjoying it.

The stretch took a short while to get used to, with Sapnap’s breathing becoming a little louder as he got used to the intrusion before he began to move. When he did eventually start pumping his finger in and out of himself, he was quick to reach for the lube again and coat his middle finger, too. Adding the second finger happened a lot faster than the first - he was a lot less apprehensive about what it might feel like, and he was an awful lot more excited about the increase in pleasure. The stretch hurt at first, and the slew of curse words leaving his mouth was proof of that, but he just used more lube until the movement gave him nothing but pleasure. 

At some point, he managed to find his prostate, and it took an awful amount of self control not to keep fingering himself until he came. Whenever his fingers applied pressure to that spot he moaned just a little louder, and the thought of Dream watching him come undone like this only spurred him on.

By the time he added a third finger, Sapnap was already close. He hadn’t even touched his cock and yet he could feel beads of precum leaking from the tip, he could feel heat pooling in his stomach and any kind of restraint left his body as he started to scissor himself. His legs spread wider, his fingers pumped in and out of his hole faster and faster and with his free hand he eventually allowed himself to wrap his fingers tightly around his cock. There was no teasing now, there was nothing elegant about it, this was no longer a show for Dream. He was driven by nothing but desperation, and as his hand ran quickly up and down his length, thumb smearing precum over himself, he felt the knot in his stomach snap and release - cum spurting from the tip of his cock into the air, landing on the towel, his hand, and his stomach. 

It felt like he came for a longer period of time than usual, that the added sensation of penetration had given him an orgasm like he’d never experienced before, and as the clouds of his daze began to part and he began to focus again he remembered that he hadn’t even had the chance to use the toy beside him. His breath was shaky, his cock softening and his heart racing, he would normally lay in his post-orgasmic trance for a few minutes before cleaning himself up, but he had an audience.

_ Fuck it. _

He removed his fingers from his hole, letting out a soft whine at how empty he felt all of a sudden as he reached for the toy beside him. Even  _ with  _ opening himself up, it seemed huge, and the bulge at the bottom where the eggs currently sat looked  _ far  _ too big, but he wasn’t thinking straight. He just reached for the lube, adding even more to the toy before he used both of his hands to position it at his entrance.

Sapnap pinched the opening of the toy shut, trying to make the tip as small as possible as he pushed the silicone against his already sensitive hole. Preparing himself made the initial penetration a little easier, but the toy very quickly became much thicker than the three of his fingers combined and as he continued to push further inside of him he felt his eyes filling with tears, his cock beginning to twitch once more, and his legs splaying outward desperately. He shifted his entire body as he pushed the toy in slowly, sliding on his bed until he lay flat on his back and his legs were angled so high above him that his toes brushed against the wall several feet above his head. He pressed against the surface, pushing the toy into him, and himself closer to the toy, and continued to move slowly until he felt the beginning of the bulge. 

There was no way in hell that he’d be able to stretch himself wide enough to fit around them all like that, so instead he grabbed the base of the toy and pulled it slowly out of himself before he thrust it back in. 

He thought that his moans had been whoreish before, but now, as tears began to flow, he felt something so much more. The sensation of having his hole stretched and filled so deeply left him utterly unable to form words, cries falling constantly from his mouth with every brush of his prostate and tears beginning to stream down his cheeks as his cock ached to be touched. Instead, he moved the toy faster and his entire body moved back and forth - the head of his cock hitting against his stomach and sending a shiver down his spine.

It would have been so easy to keep going until he came again, he could have gone again and again and again until he was utterly dry, but curiosity was enough to grind him to a slow halt.

When he eventually stopped thrusting the ovipositor in and out of him, his hands shifted to the bulge where the gelatin eggs were held, and they squeezed tightly.

With his own eyes still shut he couldn’t see the eggs travelling slowly through the toy - though he was certain that Dream could - but he certainly felt them as they began to push through his hole. One by one, the eggs moved further up the shaft of the toy, and Sapnap’s breath hitched in his throat. He choked back sobs of pain and pleasure when one of the larger eggs fit inside of him.

It became clear very quickly that he’d made far more eggs than his body could handle. As he felt them squeeze out of the tip of the ovipositor and settle inside, his body began to feel full. He wasn’t sure how many he’d managed to fit inside of him, but with his breathing ragged and his head starting to spin he pulled the toy and what eggs remained inside of it out slowly. 

Sapnap was utterly overwhelmed by the sensation, and with a number of the eggs inside of him he barely even noticed when the toy was removed. It did, however, leave both of his hands free. His cock was sensitive after already having cum once such a short time ago, so when his fingers wrapped around it one more Sapnap felt a sob leave his lips. 

It hurt so much, it was too much, it felt  _ so good.  _ His second hand moved to his chest, teasing one of his nipples lazily between his index finger and thumb while his legs lowered themselves from above him and his feet rested back on his bed. At this point, he was barely aware of his surroundings. Dream could have turned off his webcam, he could have been standing inches away from him, Sapnap would be none the wiser. All he could feel was heat and lust - and too damn much of it. His body was exhausted, but the hand wrapped around his cock still began to slowly pump up and down, each touch of the tip resulting in yet another moan leaving him and his head rolling to the side. 

The heat that already felt like too much continued to grow, the tightness in his stomach he felt before returned, and his mind became clouded to anything but pleasure as his hand started to move faster and faster… 

This time, when he came, it was so much more.

As his muscles contracted in his stomach and thick ropes of cum shot from his dick once more, he felt a different kind of relief. The eggs that filled him moments ago travelled down through his body and he felt an urge to push. With his mind too fuzzy from his orgasm he followed his instincts, moaning as he felt the eggs individually pushing past his asshole and plopping out onto the towel beneath his body. Some rolled a little further, dropping onto the floor, but he didn’t give a damn. All he could focus on was the last few moments of pleasure as his body stretched around the last of the eggs, before he relaxed completely.

With his eyes shut and his body spent and exhausted, Sapnap managed to fall asleep for a short period of time. When he did wake up he was aware of the fact that his call with Dream had ended, something he tried not to think about while he focused on cleaning up after himself and placed the eggs and the ovipositor into his dishwasher - running the machine on the hottest setting they were safe for before he returned to his bedroom. 

He had planned to just go straight to bed, but as he grabbed his phone he saw that he had a message from Dream.

Wanting to deal with whatever the hell it said sooner rather than later he clicked on it, blinking several times as he read the words over and over to male sure it said what he thought it did.

_ Dream: Next time, I want you to moan my name. Better yet, I’ll be there. _

_ Dream: Oh, also, you aren’t off the hook for the bet. _

Huffing, Sapnap opened up Twitter, quickly typed out his tweet, and sent it before he collapsed into bed. 

_ @sapnap: just laid eggs it fucking hurt _

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i've missed any tags i just kinda stared at the tag section for 5 minutes like "what the shit do i even do here???" 
> 
> comments & kudos are appreciated!


End file.
